


Starlight

by sweetly_sidical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetly_sidical/pseuds/sweetly_sidical
Summary: Hermione Granger falls for none other than Pansy Parkinson at the Christmas Ball during Eighth Year.





	

Hermione wasn’t one for ballroom dances, really. However, the one she had attended on the snowy evening of December 15 was rather enjoyable. She had met a certain dark haired beauty wearing a chic, two piece black gown, and had spent the night dancing with her.  
“Oh my,” Hermione breathed. The other girl looked at her, quizzically. “This tune, it’s rather marvellous, isn’t it?” She said of Celestina Warbeck’s newest song, an upbeat break-up song.  
The other girl simply nodded. “It is quite pleasant,” was her response. Everyone in their fancy dress robes simply moved around them, whilst it seemed to Hermione that her and her new-found love interest were dancing as if they had been dancing together for years. 

The night had begun rather boring. Her two comrades, Ron and Harry, had left with their respective dates for the ball, and Hermione had been left alone, in a gorgeous gown, standing by the lavish drinks table, complete with champagne flutes and a punch bowl.  
That changed, however, as soon as no one other than Pansy Parkinson had swept in and began to flirt shamelessly with her, then led her through all the round tables and chairs to the dancefloor, where only three other couples were dancing. Naturally, upon seeing the brightest witch in her year and the Slytherin bad girl dancing, and looking like they were enjoying it, people started staring. That didn’t phase either of them. 

The pair spent the entire time together, with a lot of suggestive winks from Pansy and a lot of flirting from both the girls.  
One of the slower songs began to play, and Hermione took this chance to wrap her arms around Pansy’s waist and rest her head on her shoulder, her hair glowing under the chandeliers. Seeing what Hermione had done, Pansy visibly blushed (but she would never admit that), and pulled Hermione close to her, as they continued to dance slowly around the dance floor.  
The song ended, and Pansy decided it was the right time to kiss her, so she brought the shorter girl’s chin up, and brought their lips together. Hermione was surprised, but kissed back, bringing her arms around Pansy’s neck. Hermione felt a fire within her, and the same could be said for Pansy. 

After quite some time of passionately kissing each other, they pulled apart to catch their breath.  
“Come on, let's get out of here,” Pansy whispered in Hermione’s ear, and they left the dance early. 

Once they had left, they strolled around the castle, hand in hand, visibly glowing. It was quite chilly, so Pansy conjured a coat which she wrapped around Hermione, to which Hermione blushed and thanked her.  
They reached an exit, where they braced themselves for the cold and entered the courtyard which was now covered in snow. They continued their stroll, passing the stone benches and English Oaks lining the path.  
“Where are we going?” Hermione asked Pansy, breaking the silence.  
Pansy looked at her and shrugged, “Where do you want to go?”  
Hermione pondered over this for a moment, then responded, “How about the common room? It will be warm, and no one will be there.”  
“Okay, let’s go there then,” Pansy agreed, then the two turned back and through the corridors, and up the stairs to the Eighth Year common room.  
“Aconite,” Pansy told the statue the password. The entrance opened to reveal a cosy room, filled with the red, blue, green and yellow from each respective house.  
“Can I get changed then we can chill down here?” Hermione requested, visibly shivering, despite the warmth the fireplace emitted.  
“Sure thing. I wouldn’t mind getting into something comfier,” Pansy responded. They remained holding hands as they ventured up to their respective dormitories.  
Upon entering the spacious room with five four-poster beds each with dark velvet curtains and silk sheets, Hermione sat on her bed by the door and smiled. Who knew that Pansy would sweep her off her feet? After taking a moment, she opened up her trunk and searched for one of her comfier hoodies and sweatpants. Once she found them, she stripped off her gown, then proceeded to hang it on the clothes rack next to her bed. She then pulled on her hoodie and pants, grabbed a book, then wandered down to the common room.  
Pansy hadn’t gotten there yet, so she picked the maroon loveseat right by the fireplace, and sat on it with her legs stretched out along it.  
She opened up her novel, and had just begun reading when Pansy had made her way down the stairs and sat on the loveseat, facing Hermione, who had looked up from her book and smiled warmly at her.  
“Hey,” Pansy whispered.  
“Hey,” Hermione responded, “You don’t need to whisper,” she added, with a hint of laughter.  
“I know,” Pansy began, “what are you reading?” She queried.  
“Oh, it’s just a muggle play,” Hermione started to explain, “it’s about these two lovers, from two warring families in the midst of a feud. I don’t think you would like it,” she laughed a little.  
“Can I borrow it? I’ll read it and see just how much I’ll like it,” Pansy challenged with a raised eyebrow.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Sometime during the night, Hermione had unconsciously climbed over to the other side of the love seat and lied on top of Pansy, and the half asleep girl clutched her hand. When they woke up the next morning, Hermione had her arms wrapped around Pansy, and Pansy found her arms hugging the other girl the same way.  
They weren’t the only ones on the sofas. Draco and Harry were tangled up on a three seater opposite them, whilst Ginny and Blaise were in a very similar state near the stairs to the dormitories.  
Pansy woke before Hermione, and took the time to admire the other girl’s beauty. She was breathtakingly gorgeous, with thick eyelashes and freckles sprinkled over her pallid cheeks, and those lips... those plump, pink lips which Pansy had been dreaming of kissing for years. She had been captivated by her beauty after seeing her that evening at the Yule Ball, four years prior. She had been struck with worry upon hearing she hadn’t returned to Hogwarts the previous year, but was calmed the second she saw her at that final battle, and made a vow to at least become her friend. Ending up cuddling and possibly dating her, was unexpected.  
Pansy was jolted out of her thoughts when Hermione had said, “Good morning.”  
Smiling, she responded, “Good morning. How did you sleep?”  
“Wonderfully,” Hermione answered, stretching out her arms, and sitting up. 

That day was a Hogsmeade day, and Pansy and Hermione made an unspoken agreement to go together. They both got up and ready, then proceeded down to breakfast, hand in hand.  
The two girls enjoyed their day, wandering around, and entering many stores that the two wouldn’t have entered had they been joined by their close friends. It was nice for Hermione to have some time away from Harry and Ron, as much as she loved them dearly.  
It was nearing lunchtime when Pansy had decided she was hungry, so they ventured into the Three Broomsticks and grabbed on of the tables. They sat in silence, until Hermione asked, “Is this a date?”  
Pansy wasn’t sure how to give a definite answer, so turned the question on Hermione by saying, “It is if you would like it to be. Would you like it to be a date?”  
Hermione reached over the polished oak table to grab her hand, then answered, “Then it’s a date,” and smiled.  
The door opened, letting in a cold draft, so the pair turned to the door and saw Blaise and Ginny walk in. Hermione waved at them before turning back to Pansy. Yet again the door opened, this time due to Ron wandering in. Hermione hadn’t seen him since the previous evening, so she doubted Ron knew about her and Pansy, so she ducked her head to avoid him noticing and making things awkward.  
Pansy took notice of this, and watched Ron until he sat at a table with Draco and Harry. “He’s sat with Potter and Draco, you can raise your head,” she informed Hermione. She raised her head sheepishly.  
“Sorry. It’s just, we briefly dated but I broke up with him over the summer, and he didn’t take it well, so I didn’t want to cause a scene here, on our first date,” she explained.  
“Not to worry. But you dated him? I never knew,” Pansy asked her.  
“Yeah… but it ended really quickly, once I um…” she trailed off.  
“Discovered your sexuality?” Pansy guessed, “don’t worry, same thing happened when I dated Theo in the Fifth year,” she laughed. Upon hearing that, Hermione began to laugh, and the topic was soon forgotten.

Their food had arrived during a conversation about Hermione’s parents, who Hermione found and restored their memories right after the war. Hermione ordered a simple shepherd’s pie, and Pansy had ordered chicken and chips.  
They ate in silence, and occasionally stole off each other’s plates.

As nightfall drew closer, the two wandered back to the looming castle, sharing random things about themselves, fingers linked.  
Once they reached the door to the Great Hall, they quickly decided that Pansy would join Hermione at the Gryffindor table, as Blaise and Draco have been sitting their with their partners, so then they could both sit with their friends.  
Harry was the first to see them, and called out, “Hey lovebirds! Haven’t seen you since last night. Been avoiding us have you?”  
Ginny was quick to stand up for them, “Oh shut it, will you. Blaise and I saw them at lunch, and they both waved. Can’t they go on a date without being disturbed?”  
“Date? Who went on a date?” Ron hadn’t been paying attention so was unaware of the conversation.  
“Hermione and Pansy, catch up will you?” Blaise answered him.  
“Hermione and Pan- what?” Ron looked up. shocked, at the two girls holding hands. He then looked down, hurt.  
“Oh, do cheer up Weasley, please stop being gloomy that you two didn’t work out,” Malfoy groaned.  
“Babe, c’mon, let him be,” Harry said to his boyfriend.  
“It’s alright, Harry, he’s right. I need to get over this,” Ron stated, and with that, he got up and left the table. Hermione didn’t know what to do. She looked at Pansy, as if looking for permission to go after him, and ran off once Pansy nodded.

“Ron! Oh do wait up!” She called out to him, still chasing him.  
“Not now Hermione,” he called back to her.  
She wasn’t going to let this go. She pulled out her wand, and shouted, “Flipendo!” Which caused Ron to fall over. “Sorry!” She cried out and dashed to help him up.  
Ron just glared at her, before growling, “What do you want, Hermione? You made it clear you want nothing to do with me.”  
“Ronald, stop that nonsense. We need to talk about this! Please Ron,” she pleaded, holding onto his sleeve.  
“Fine,” he begrudgingly agreed. Hermione walked into the courtyard, sat on one of the stone benches and patted the space next to her for Ron to sit.  
“Look, Ron. I'm sorry that I broke up with you. I just- I know how much you liked me, I just didn't feel the same, and I also began questioning my sexuality at the same time, a-and I come to the conclusion that I was lesbian. I feel awful for what I did, trust me, but it would have ended a million times worse if I didn't break up with you when I did,” Hermione explained to him, “and Pansy and I is a completely new thing, she approached me at the ball last night and we started flirting and we've started dating. I know you must feel awful, but I really like her, and I want you to be able to move on,” she finished.  
Ron took time to process this, before talking, “so there's definitely no chance of us being together?”  
“Ron, I'm sorry, but it just won't happen,” Hermione answered.  
“Well, I think I can try to move on. And, I'm happy for you, that you've found someone that makes you happy, really, I am,” he smiled weakly at her. Hermione pulled him in for a hug, “thank you,” she whispered.  
The two got up, wandered back into the castle, and back to the Great Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, super excited! - Grace x


End file.
